The Chainsaw Stops Here
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: A/U Lollipop Chainsaw one-shot. What if Juliet HADN'T cut Nick's head off after he got bitten by a zombie? Rated T because I'm paranoid and minor language.


**A/N: This is a Lollipop Chainsaw fanfic. A/U. What if Juliet HADN'T cut off Nick's head? One-shot, R&R.**

* * *

"Nick, I'm sorry, baby!" Juliet Starling said, running away from him. "I love you!" she was crying the whole way home, her boyfriend now probably a zombie. She would've sacrificed HER brain, but that would be totally gross, like Melissa Giovanni wearing such a short dress at prom, showing off her hairy monkey legs. EWW.

Back at San Romero high school, near the entrance, Nick Carlyle was struggling to keep himself alive, and was fighting the zombie venom coursing through his veins. "Goddamn it..." he said, wincing with pain. The zombie that had bitten him was dead now, as Juliet had cut his head off. But what if Juliet cut off his arms, stopping the venom from spreading to everywhere else?

His girlfriend was such an airhead sometimes, he thought. "FUCK!" he screamed, letting the venom almost take over. I guess trying to be the hero and save Juliet from that zombie wasn't such a good idea, he thought to himself. And Juliet just left him there to rot! My fucking girlfriend...

The venom from the zombie bite now kicked in as Nick felt himself turning into a zombie. "AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed during the transition.

After Nick had fully changed, Juliet returned. She had FINALLY come up with a solution. She would just cut off his arm! 'Like, why didn't I think of this before?' she thought to herself. When she returned, Nick was nowhere to be found. "Nick? Nicky, baby? Where AAAAARRRREEEEE you?" she yelled in a sing-song tone. She shrugged as she put a strawberry lollipop in her mouth and went back to killing zombies.

* * *

_(6 stages of the game later...)_

Juliet was almost done. All that was left was Killabilly! She managed to defeat him and stood, with her family, proudly gazing into the sunset. She smiled and said, "Wait... where's Nick?" She looked all around, forgetting that she had let him turn into a zombie.

When she turned around, she saw Nick. His skin was a blue-green color, his hair now messy and greasy. His eyes were bloodshot and one of his pupils was cloudy. He had stitches in his right arm, and his San Romero jacket was ripped into tiny shreds that hung off of his body.

Juliet's father, Gideon, eyed him up and down and said, in his Southern accent, "So... this is the boy y'all been on about?" Juliet nodded and ran to hug her zombie boyfriend. "Baby, I missed you so much!" she said, smiling, holding his decaying body close to her.

Nick eyed the slender cheerleader's blonde head, licking his lips as he did so. He wanted so badly to crack her skull and eat her brains so badly, but he stayed calm. Somehow, as a zombie, he still had feelings for her. Cordelia and Rosalind stared at him.

Rosalind, in her usual peppy tone, exclaimed, "YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A ZOMBIE? THAT'S SCARY AND COOL AT THE SAME TIME! HOLY SHIT THAT'S FUCKED UP!" Gideon looked at his younger daughter and said, "Ah ah ah, Rosalind... watch yer mouth." Rosalind lost her bubbly attitude for a second and said, in a serious tone, "Yes daddy."

Cordelia was skeptical, and she kicked him in the groin. Juliet looked at her sister. "Hey! What the hell was THAT for?" she yelled as Cordelia stood over the zombie that was once the hottest guy Juliet had ever known. "Julie," she said, giving her the nickname she hated so much, "he's a zombie. We Starlings kick zombie ass!"

And with that, Cordelia took out her sniper and aimed for the middle of Nick's forehead. "Any last words?" she asked him. Nick said, in a bit of a groan, "I love you, Juliet..." Cordelia, who was being extra stubborn that day, put her finger to the trigger.

"CORDELIA!" she screamed at her sister. "DON'T DO IT!" But it was too late. Cordelia had blown Nick's head clean off of his shoulders.

* * *

**My first Lollipop Chainsaw fanfic! I haven't played the game myself, but I'd like to... Too bad I don't have a fucking X-box or PS3... D:  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!**


End file.
